The present invention relates generally to document handling systems having belt conveyors for conveying flat documents on edge, and more particularly to a novel sweeper assembly for sweeping documents from the stacker station of a document conveying and sorting system for deposit into a document receiving container or the like.
Conveying systems are generally known which convey documents, such as mailing envelopes and the like, on edge along a main or primary conveyor path from which the documents may be selectively diverted or sorted and conveyed to a predetermined position, such as a stacker station, at which one or more documents are maintained in upstanding relation. Conventionally, when a plurality of documents have been conveyed to the stacker station, they are removed for placement in a container or the like for subsequent handling. If documents at the stacker station are not regularly removed, the documents may back-up in the conveyor path or otherwise be damaged by the conveyor belts attempting to move them into the stacker station when prior documents in the stacker station prevent receipt of additional documents. This problem is particularly acute when conveying relatively large size documents, such as 81/2.times.11 inch rectangular envelopes or larger, which are relatively thick, such as up to three-eighths inch thick or more, and relatively inflexible or stiff. Such documents require relatively continuous removal from the stacker station because of their size and accumulated weight. Thus, there exists a need for a sweeper mechanism capable of removing documents disposed in upstanding on-edge relation at a stacker station and automatically conveying the documents to a container or the like.